


Hit or Miss

by cherryjam (blueskull)



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Miqo'te Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Mother-Daughter Relationship, Streams of Consciousness, Viera Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24368692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueskull/pseuds/cherryjam
Summary: Random drabbles or oneshots from prompts on tumblr.
Relationships: Haurchefant Greystone/Warrior of Light, Warrior of Light & Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Kudos: 4





	1. distracting kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Kiss prompt 19. kisses meant to distract the other person from whatever they were intently doing
> 
> Haurchefant/WoL

A quiet hum sounds out from the kitchen as the miqo’te cracks an egg atop the bowl full of batter and adds it in. Aside from the whisk against the ceramic, the senseless song is the only sound in the house. 

It’s easy for Laurelis to space out as she sets to ensuring the ingredients for her latest recipe are completely mixed. The oven has already been heated, lending extra heat to the room, and a tray sits next to it on the counter, waiting for her to distribute the batter. 

Her feline ears twitch in acknowledgement as the front door opens, though for once she doesn’t react otherwise, too lost in errant thoughts. Thus, she doesn’t notice the elezen man drawing near to her until one of his arms is already about her waist, a light kiss pressed to her cheek.

Bubbly giggles explode past Laurelis’ lips at the same time as her heart swells with warmth. 

“Welcome home, honey!” she says with a beam, perpetual smile curling further into a wide grin. She can feel his armour through the softness of her own clothes.

“Good evening, my dear,” the elezen man murmurs as he gives her another fond kiss, slightly higher along her cheekbone. “What might you have for me today?”

“I’m making vanilla muffins!” the pinkette announces, twisting into the touch of her lover to kiss his chin. 

Another peel of giggles leaves her as he rains gentle kisses along the side of her face and along her neck. The miqo’te squirms slightly in his grip, hands shaking until she finally sets the bowl upon the counter.

“Haurchefant!” Her tone is meant to be scolding but it carries little weight with the laugh in her voice and the smile threatening to split her face in half. “I’m trying to bake!” 

Her laughter is infectious, for Haurchefant laughs in turn, her favourite sound in the whole world. 

“But, my love, I simply can’t stand to be without you for even a moment longer!” 

It’s _almost_ enough for her to consider abandoning her project altogether. Alas —

“I’m almost done!” she promises, picking up the whisk again with deft fingers. “You should go change.”

With one final kiss against the top of her head and a fond squeeze to her middle, the man wanders from the room, heavy footsteps receding to their shared bedchamber.


	2. lazy morning kisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kiss prompt 6: Lazy morning kisses before they’ve even opened their eyes, still mumbling half-incoherently, not wanting to wake up
> 
> Haurchefant/WoL

The bed is warm with their body heat as they curl close together, arms wrapping snugly about one another’s forms. The chill of the air from without is hardly noticeable so long as they’re together, her face in the crook of his neck as his chin presses upon the top of her head.

But while they’re both early risers, it’s typically Haurchefant who awakens first, before the sun’s rays have even begun slanting through their curtains. It’s with a regretful sigh that he slowly begins to stir, gently so as not to awaken the miqo’te slumbering in his arms. Usually, his efforts tend to be successful, but this time –

“Haurchefant,” Laurelis mumbles sleepily as she noses against his chin, and the elezen can’t help the warm smile that crosses his face as he pauses.

“Sleep, love,” he murmurs, pressing a chaste kiss to her lips. He brushes a stray strand of hair from her cheeks, from the marks upon her forehead she so likes to hide. “I’ll be back soon.”

Though truthfully, he would rather simply stay with her longer like this –

He’ll be back soon enough.

She gives him a lazy kiss in return, an incomprehensible mutter as her catlike ears twitch, before she nuzzles her face into his pillow and curls her arms beneath it.

The fond smile never leaves his face as he bundles the blankets around her comfortably.


	3. “Where you go, I go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pinterest prompt 12: “Where you go, I go.”
> 
> Warrior of Light + Warrior of Light platonic relationship

Sometimes, Laurelis got the feeling that the little lalafell only vaguely _tolerated_ her. Maybe she really did talk and blabber too much —

And perhaps sticking to her was simply a product of her own pure selfishness.

But Laurelis found she couldn’t really leave her all alone when she seemed to shut down in the face of, well, most other things. Before she’d known it, the pink-haired young woman had taken to talking for the lalafell, maneuvering around conversations neither were really especially interested in but ones Laurelis could navigate far more smoothly. Social interaction was her bread and butter, after all.

A pity Illya shut down when _Laurelis_ attempted to talk to her, too. At least she found her carbuncle cute…and at least Laurelis knew her name. Though really, that wasn’t saying a lot, considering it was something she’d pried from the younger girl soon after first meeting her. She knew precious little else…other than the obvious, that she was a conjurer.

And maybe Laurelis should have left her alone long ago, but really, when it came down to it, she didn’t really want to. She just…liked her. Ever since the white-haired girl had taken the time to let her know that that merchant she’d been so candidly (and tearfully) talking to had merely been pulling her leg.

She still couldn’t really believe it. How awful…

The lalafell is a near-enigma all the way up to their encounter with Ifrit, as they’re waiting to be…tempered. There’s discussion that someone should escape — surely Laurelis could hold her breath long enough to swim to safety, get help. Not become some sort of thrall and die.

But leaving would mean leaving her sort-of-friend, the girl Laurelis very desperately likes but isn’t sure she likes her back. Maybe she’s just being a bother. But even if she is, even if she’s simply insufferable to the other girl, there’s no way Laurelis can leave.

Not even if she feels almost ill with fear, and not even when Illya tries to reason with her, that it would be better for her to go.

“Where you go, I go!” the miqo’te declares with an effervescent smile and a wink full of false bravado. “Because we’re friends, right?”

She’s never said it aloud before, and a part of her wonders if saying it was a stupid mistake and that she should have simply kept her mouth shut.

But the way Illya’s violet eyes widen with some sort of glimmer in them she’s never seen before makes her think that maybe she’s not wrong.


	4. "If I can still breathe, I’m fine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pinterest prompt 8: "If I can still breathe, I’m fine.”
> 
> Haurchefant/WoL

“This evil won’t be suffered,” she grinds out through gritted teeth as her blade slices through the sineater’s throat. It finally falls with one last helpless struggle, falling to the earth where it lies silent. It’s done – it’s finally dead, and the Crystarium’s at least safe for one more day.

For a moment, Laurelis has to crouch down, a grimace on her features. The sineater had given her more of a struggle than most – and it had given her a nasty smack across her sternum that had had her reeling and struggling for air. But — she’s fine. She’ll go on.

The clink of chainmail causes her ears to twitch as someone else approaches; she doesn’t have to turn to know who it is as he calls out to her.

“Are you all right, Laurelis?” His voice is mired in concern.

“If I can still breathe, I’m fine,” Laurelis gasps out, sheathing her katana. For this particular battle, she’d gone in with her samurai gear, the soulstone thrumming against her chest beneath her kimono.

Haurchefant isn’t so easily placated, however. He places a gauntleted hand on her shoulder gently.

“I still think you should see a chirugeon, love.” 

Laurelis bites her lip to stifle a more irritable protest as her heart-rate slows.

“I’m all right, I promise – I can take care of it myself.” She finally turns to look at the taller elezen man, her mouth pulling up in a strained smile. “It’s not that bad. I’ll be okay. You don’t have to worry so much.”

Haurchefant doesn’t look especially convinced, but he bites his tongue regardless.

“I’ll walk you back to the Crystarium, then. I have some business to take care of there anyway,” he adds before she can protest again. The smile she gives him now is a little more genuine.


	5. Brigid - Little Ladies' Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not actually a prompt, but written for my viera WoL, for Little Ladies' Day.

_Little Ladies’ Day..._

The festivities were in full swing now, pastel and pink decorations streaming from seemingly every possible location. Pink flowers adorned the walls, windows, and doors of every shop down the district, not to mention plastered on the stalls. And...there was a new one surrounded by a wide variety of men, women, and children alike.

“Peach blossom hairpins!” the brunette miqo’te woman at the stall called out, smiling. Her gaze caught Brigid’s, and she waved the viera over. Vague curiosity won over, and the armoured woman approached the stall.

“Do you have a little lady in your life?” the miqo’te asked pleasantly. Without waiting for a reply, she continued, “I’m sure she would look lovely in a peach blossom hairpin! We have an assortment of sizes!” She gestured to the table, pointing out the different pins. “An assortment of colours, too.”

Brigid shrugged. She could see no need for a hairpin of any sort...she had never been one for decorations. Especially supposedly pointless ones like these.

With nothing more than a shake of her head, she turned to walk away.

The breeze was cool on her face, ruffling her pale hair slightly as she paused beneath a cherry blossom tree. Its pink petals fluttered past her, reminding her of those hairpins. For some reason, her gaze was drawn to a young hyuran girl sitting upon a bench. She was joined by an older man — her father, perhaps — bearing a peach blossom pin.

“For you, my little princess.”

The girl gasped in delight, clearly surprised and pleased by the gift. The man helped fasten it to her dark hair, and and the girl reflexively pawed at it.

“How does it look, papa?” she asked eagerly. Her happiness was practically contagious. Even Brigid could feel her heart jump.

— Perhaps Lyra would like it. She did so like flowers, after all. She would always pester someone to twine flower crowns for her...

With a sigh, the viera brushed a hand through her hair, before turning back to the stalls. One flimsy decoration couldn’t hurt. Particularly not if it would make her daughter so delighted.


End file.
